A New Start
by JantoGleek
Summary: With Max out of the way Rachel can finally settle back into her school. Rhris. Rachel and Chris xx R&R Please! T for later lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so most of you will know me from writing Torchwood fics but I LOVE the Rachel and Chris relationship even though it has JUST started :D So here we go my first Waterloo Road fic! (By the way it will be a little different from the actual episode of when they went to Chris's)**

Rachel leaned over and wacked the alarm clock. _"Hang on. Alarm clock? Since when did I have an alarm clock? And since when have I slept naked? And... where the hell am I!?" _Rachel thought to herself. She looked over to the other side of the bed praying it wasn't Max she'd slept with. She was very drunk last night. But when she saw Chris she actually smiled.

Chris woke up and saw Rachel smiling at him. He grinned. "Morning."

"Morning." Rachel grinned too.

"So..were we too drunk last night? Any regrets? Was it wrong?" Chris asked curiously.

Rachel laughed. "Definitely nothing was wrong, everything was very right about it!" She laughed again.

"Well.. no..I.." Chris blushed.

Rachel leaned in and kissed him. "No it was perfect and we wern't too drunk."

It was Chris's turn to grin again.

"Anyway. Shouldn't we be getting ready to go to work?" Rachel said brightly getting out of bed.

"Okay but what are you gonna wear? You cant turn up in yesterdays clothes." Chris pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah. Damn." Rachel thought about it.

"How about we just stay home? You know. Do something else?" Chris winked at Rachel.

She laughed and said. "As much as I'd love to, we have to be there, to support Kim. She must be going through hell at the moment."

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll get dressed, you in yesterdays clothes then I will drop you in at you place on the way to work and wait outside while you change." Chris said.

"Okay. Though would be better for you to come in with me." Rachel smiled playfully.

"Wouldn't want me getting distracted now would you?" Chris laughed and kissed Rachel then he hopped out of bed to take a shower.

Rachel now understood why all the Waterloo Road girls took pictures of that beautiful butt of Chris's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm not that into Waterloo Road anymore, but my fics must be finished by christmas so here you are: second chapter :)**

Chris and Rachel turned into Waterloo Road car park. They smiled at eachother.

"Time to face the calvary." Chris smiled.

"Yep."

The pair got out of the car.

"Ohhh look, Mr Mead and Miss Mason are together!" Sambuca Kelly said to her friend Lauren.

"Alright settle down." Chris told them.

"So your not denying it then?" Sam asked.

"Reel your ore in!" Chris said as he carried on walking leaving a chorus of, 'ohhhs' in his path.

"So does anyone know what would happen if I were to put this magnesium over the Bunsen Burner?" Chris asked his science class.

"Yes, Danielle?" Chris asked Danielle Harker as she had her hand up.

"Is it true your going out with Miss Mason sir?" She asked.

"I don't really think that's relevant to the subject Danielle." Chris told her sternly but he couldn't help show I little smile. "Anyone else? Yes, Aleesha?"

"Why wont you answer her question sir?" She asked grinning.

"I err..."

"Is it coz it's true?" She asked again.

"No, I..."

"Mr Mead and Miss Mason are in love! Oh my God I cant wait to tell everyone about this!" Aleesha said.

"Anyone caught spreading rumours will be sent to the cooler – for the rest of the day!" Chris added on. He'd have to have a word with Rachel later on.

Chris made his way across the playground towards Rachel's office. He had to tell her about all the gossiping teens.

"Where you off to then Mr Mead?" Paul Langley asked.

"Off to see your girlfriend?" Bolton added.

Chirs ignored all the shouts and wolf whistles as he made his way into Rachel's office.

"What's going on out there?" She asked.

"They know." Chris answered.

"What? How?" Rachel stopped what she was doing.

"Someone passed something around but now everyone is saying it." Chris told her.

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel asked panicking.

"I have an idea. Just trust me okay?" Chris said.

"Okay."

Chris took Rachel's hand and led her outside. The teenagers stopped chanting stuff and started wolf whistling at the hand-holding.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Chris smiled at the comments.

"She your girlfriend now sir?" Finn Sharkey called out.

"Yes. And if any of you have a problem with that then I'm sure we can organise a detention with Mr Clarkson."

The teenagers shut up straight away when he said that. No one fancied a detention with Tom Clarkson.

"Come on then clear off, back to your lessons." Rachel told them.

The grumbling teens made their way to their next lessons talking about this new piece of gossip.

"Thank you." Rachel said to Chris.

"No problem." He leaned in a kissed her lightly.

"Back to work?" She asked.

"Back to work."

**There we are finished. I know it's rubbish but I tried my best, I'm just not that into Waterloo Road anymore but anyway least we're done :)**


End file.
